


Meeting the parents

by cinnamon_bb3



Series: Bendy boy: Suna Rintarou [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Randomness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:27:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29089764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamon_bb3/pseuds/cinnamon_bb3
Summary: Hello! Thank you for checking this out. Hope you enjoy reading it.
Relationships: Suna Rintarou & Reader, Suna Rintarou/Reader
Series: Bendy boy: Suna Rintarou [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2134293
Kudos: 3





	Meeting the parents

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for checking this out. Hope you enjoy reading it.

Both me and Suna are on the way home, with him driving, it’s a Friday night and he insisted on meeting my parents, specifically my father since he just came home from overseas and haven’t met him yet, only mom. It has been 5 months since he asked permission to court me and we progressed quickly, but still hasn’t asked me to be officially his. Still, I know that he’s already mine and vice versa. Plus, both of us want to take it slow and have the time to completely know and trust each other.

When I got home, I saw our family car and that made me sure that their home. Also, I notified mom about this earlier. I took out the keys from my bag and unlocked the door. I announced that I’m home and got inside. I removed my shoes and so did Suna. I saw mom in the hallway and hugged me and smiled at Suna. Mom led the both of us to the living room. There I saw dad sitting on the couch and watching tv. I called him out and run over to hug him. Since I’m so much of a daddy’s girl.

It was amusing to watch dad stare daggers at Suna when he looked around and met his gaze. Obviously, there’s a tension between them and mom can’t help to not laugh. So, I initiated introducing Suna, since he froze in his position.

“Dad, this is Suna Rintarou, my-”

“Yes yes, I know” Dad cut me off. “Let’s go talk about this during dinner”.

Mom already met Suna way before dad. I non-stopped talked about him every time I come home from a long day at school. My mom has always been my best friend, I always talk to her about everything. Like how this one guy in my class is such a show-off but ended up as my best friend. And how that annoying rich girl became my very, very trusted friend now. From mom’s response every time I talked to her about Suna, I knew she’ll love him.

I heard dad chuckled, and thought why. Until I looked sideways and saw how nervous Suna is. He’s biting his lip and is looking down on the floor with his fists curled up into a ball. I grabbed his hand and rub circles on it with my thumb. He lifted his head to me and I gave him an assuring smile.

“Relax their son, I’m not going to eat you up or what. I’m glad I get to meet you now.” Dad softly said to him.

Suna breathes out the nervousness, then smiled at me, then at my dad.

“I’m also glad to meet you, sir.” He shyly said.

Geh, it’s the first time for me to see this side of him. I should’ve taken a photo of him or something so I have documentation of him. He has lots of mine on his phone, he sure captured lots of my embarrassing moments and I will not back down.

“Soph, why don’t you help me with making dinner, yeah?” Mom called me out. I nodded my head and uttered that I’ll change clothes first. I looked at Suna if he’ll be alright and gave me a nod.

I went upstairs and change into a black shirt, it’s Suna’s shirt and, cotton shorts. I also tied my hair into a bun, removed my contact lenses, and wore my black glasses. My glasses are so outdated, I might need new ones and maybe have my eyes checked up again. As I went downstairs, I heard muffled voices and discovered it is dad and my Rinrin. There already conversing with each other and Suna is more relaxed now. I wonder what they’re talking about, maybe guy stuff? But who knows, I’m glad they’re getting along.

I’m already helping my mom cook dinner. We’re having a feast tonight because dad is here and so is Suna. I’m preparing the sauce for the pasta and steak. While mom is grilling the steak. The aroma filled my nostrils, it’s so mouth-watering. After a few, dinner is served. I sniff myself and I smell like steak. Well, at least I smell delicious. I’m sitting beside Suna and across us are my mom and dad. Dad, started the conversation and recount their days when both mom and he are young and still dating. It’s funny to hear them talk about their youth. After eating dinner, Rinrin volunteered to clean up the dishes. My mom insisted and said I should. But Rinrin and his stubbornness said he will. So yep my mom let him intrude the kitchen.

“So Suna-kun knows how to do house chores?” Mom asked. Dad is beside her, still sulking over the fact that his only daughter, his princess already has a boyfriend. Well, I can’t avoid that though when I’m in this stage of life.

“Yeah”, you said. “Well, his parents are always away, so technically he’s always left in the house.”

‘oh, that’s why’ is what your mom responded.

I left them in the living room and approached Rintarou, I put my arms around his torso while rinsing the dishes. I felt him relaxed when he knew it’s me, he must’ve been tensed since earlier. Well, it’s his first time meeting dad and all, but he’s been bugging me for days that he wanted to formally meet him.

“So Rinrin, how are you feeling now after meeting dad?”

He stopped doing the dishes and rinsed his hands, then faced me.

“It felt kind of nerve-wracking though.” He chuckled. “But It felt nice talking to a father figure.” He said, eyes turning sad. I know he’s not that close to his parents because they’re always working. But I’m glad that he got close to mine.

I smiled at him and pecked his cheek. Under that stoic look is a sweet and caring guy. I really am lucky to see that side of him. No wonder I fell for this bendy boy.

“Then are you going to stay here for the night? Since mom also offered.” I proposed since I also want him to stay here for the night.

“No, don’t want to”. He teased and smirked at me.

“Okay then, I’ll tell everyone how nervous you were meeting my fa-.”

He cut me off by giving my lips a peck. Then kissed my nose, then my forehead.

“Ssshhh, we will not speak about that matter miss.” He snarled.

I pouted. How come he can do that so unfair. I whined.

“Stop pouting.” He warned in a serious tone. Then squished my cheeks. He literally loves touching me!

“O-ogay” I muttered. I got flustered by his intonation. I find it unusual, but he looks definitely hot when he said that.

“Lemme finish the dishes first. Then, I’ll proceed to your room.” He ruffled my hair.

“Oh, okay then.” I quickly unclasped my arms around him and he did the same. I left him in the kitchen and went upstairs. I prepared his clothes, a black shirt and grey sweat pants. After setting up his clothes in my bed, I went to the bathroom to clean myself. For me, it’s very unsanitary going to bed without cleaning myself and changing into new clothes. Because I’ve been outside for long and who knows what kind of germs. I’ve brought it with me. I turned on my speaker before going into the shower. While scrubbing, I heard my favorite song play. It’s ‘Into you’ by Paramore. I sang my heart out while in the shower. After having that mini-concert, I rinsed all of the soap off my body. I turned off the shower, wrapped myself with a towel, and head out. I saw Rintarou, lying in my bed in his stomach. He hasn't even changed and took a bath yet. That literally irritates me, he knows I hate it, and yet ugh. I approached him and slapped his back. I heard him groan because of the pain.

“Get out of my bed, you’re still stinky!” I yelled. Hmph.

He lazily stood up from my bed, not facing me, and stroked his back. He slowly turned around and is about to tackle me but stopped. He stared at me, scrutinizing my face then at my body. He put up his hand on his chin, then nodded. What the hell is wrong with this guy. I stopped. Oh, oh.

“You pervert!” I hit him with the extra towel I’m holding. Does he look like he’s having fun with this? Oh well, I’ll just have to hit him real hard. I continued hitting him and he covered his face with his hands while running into the bathroom. I puffed my cheeks out of irritation. Then stomped into my closet to put on my pajamas.

I laid in my bed with my glasses on and read, ‘Twilight’. I’m re-reading this for like the umpteenth time. I just can’t stop reading the whole series. I admire how Bella and Edward love each other. Also, the whole vampire idea. After a few pages. I heard the door to my bathroom creaked open. I peeked from my book to see Rin with a towel hanging on his waist and his hair dripping.

“So, we’re staring now, yeah?” Rin teased.

I quickly look away. I didn’t know I was looking for that long. Where are his clothes? Oh, right it’s here beside me. I grabbed his clothes beside me and threw them at him. He successfully caught it though. As if, I haven’t seen countless topless men. But his v-line is heavenly. Oh my gosh, Stop it, you hypocrite! I scolded myself. Oh my gosh, I just can’t. grr.

I tried to continue reading. But boy, your girl is distracted with his fantasies.

“So, Edward Cullen, huh?” He stated.

He approached me and I continued reading. He lied down beside me then put his arms around my waist, nuzzling my neck. Such a big baby. I removed my glasses and put them on my bedside table along with my book. Then scoot over to him. I guess I’ll be the big spoon for tonight. I stroked his soft brown hair until I heard his low snores.


End file.
